Dance Dance Revolution: Smexy Style
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go to a new arcade in Port-Angeles. Edward and Bella play DDR, but what happens when Edward can't control himself while watching Bella dance? ExB Smut.


**Just a single one-shot that I wanted to put up. The more archives I have, the more happier I feel. I didn't know what a good idea for a lemon was, so when I was playing DDR-which is the best game on the universe-I thought about this! The vampires are vampires, and the humans are humans! Enjoy **

Port-Angeles just opened up a new arcade. I heard it had the most arcade games a kid could ever ask for. Of course, it probably wasn't as good as the Playdium in Canada **(The hell it isn't.)** Emmett asked me several times if I could go with him. I said no the first time, but then he said that Edward would drag me there, so of course, to avoid that, I said yes.

That is the reason why I'm being dragged to the arcade by my soon-to-be-brother-in-law. "It'll be fun Bella. It was either this, or you'd be stuck home gardening with Esme," Emmett said cheerfully. I glared at him. I'd rather play dress up with Alice then do this.

"No it won't," I said stubbornly. I felt cold arms wrap around my wrist, and a velvety voice in my ear. "Are you saying that you'd rather garden with Esme, instead of spend time with me?" Edward asked. I turned around in his arms, and looked into his eyes.

"Let's ditch this popsicle stand," I said. **(LOL)** Edward laughed. "Sorry, you promised Emmett. And for my own health, I'm forcing you to stick to that."

I grumbled. "This isn't fair...I probably won't have fun anyways," I complained. Edward kissed me quickly. "You can watch me kill all the zombies in the Dawn of the Dead game then," he said. I shrugged.

"Hey! C'mon! We got the wristbands!" Emmett hollered over to us. I sighed and walked over to Emmett.

Alice was fuming when we got there. "What's the matter Alice?" I asked cautiously. Alice bubbled with fury. "The wristbands don't go with my outfit! And they don't go with yours either," she whined. I stiffled a giggle. Alice dressed me in a pink plaid top, with denim shorts and a braided belt. She added pink plaid converses and a golden bangle. Just the thought of a neon green wristband with this outfit already upset her.

"It's okay Alice. Not everybody can have what they want. Even if you manage to dazzle it out of them," I said, reassuring her. Alice grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and put out my hand for the man to put on the wristband.

We entered the arcade and my eyes were hit with darkness and neon colours. Loud noises erupted from the many games. "COOL!" Emmett shouted. Sometimes he really could be a kid .

"Let's get this over with," I said quietly.

"Where to first?" Jasper asked. "Oh! How about we go racing first?" Rosalie suggested. I've never seen her this eager before. Everybody but Alice and I nodded.

Everybody got settled in, and after we picked a track, we were about to race. 3...2...1...GO! I slammed my foot down on the peddle and watched as my car sped past Alice's. "BELLA!" she screamed. I snickered.

I passed a couple more cars until I was in 4th place. It was Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. I sped up and then passed Edward. From the corner of my eye, I saw his jaw drop.

"Edward, it isn't my fault if you decide to stick to the speed limit now," I said, grinning. Edward growled lowly, and then continued driving. Though I didn't get pass Rosalie or Emmett, I still came in third. And I rubbed it in Edward's face.

"Whose the slow driver now, honey?" I mocked. Edward rolled his eyes and looked somewhere else.

"What now?" Jasper asked for the second time today. "How about we go get tickets? Then we can rig them in and get prizes?" Alice asked.

Everybody nodded and we went our separate ways to get tickets.

Edward and I stayed together. We played the Wheel of Fortune, Pacman and those other games where you throw in a token and it automatically gives you a number of tickets. By the time we were finished, we had 5 buckets full of tickets.

We were walking around, finding another game to play, when Edward got this giddy look in his eyes. I looked to where he was staring, and saw that it was a Dance Dance Revolution machine. I used to always play those games. I smiled.

"Edward, do you want to play?" I asked.

His face became emotionless and he didn't answer me. "Edward?" I called.

"I don't know how to play," he admitted. I giggled softly.

"Well, it's really easy. You just have to match the arrows on the pad, with the ones on the screen. I love this game!" I explained. Edward stared at the machine for a while.

"Okay, let's give it a try," he said. I squealed and clapped.

Edward pulled out a token and slid it in. I jumped on the pad and waited for the game to start. The screen turned black, and then the menu popped up. Edward picked two player and then we went to pick our characters.

I picked Emi, considering she was the cutest. Edward just stared at the screen. "What character are you going to pick?" I asked Edward. He shrugged.

"The gangster looks the most fitting," he said. I giggled.

"Then pick him," I said. Edward nodded and picked the gangster.

"Okay, now for songs and then difficulty," I said.

"Well...you seem to know how this works, and I know what difficulty I'm staying at. Beginner. So you can pick the song," he said. I giggled again and nodded.

I picked the song Flowers by TËRЯA **(I suggest listening to it. Best song by the best band ever.) **I selected difficult and pressed okay.

The screen went black and then started again. The song begun and arrows flew all over the place. Up, down, left, left, right, up, two doubles in a straight row. I stepped in rhythm with the song. I was actually enjoying myself.

I stole a glance at Edward, and almost bursted out laughing. He was taking each arrow at a time. He caught my eye and his eyes widened.

"How do you _do _that?!" he asked. I laughed.

I continued on with the dance steps. The song soon finished and I was eager to see my score. My heart was beating furiously as I panted.

Edward got a D while I got a AAA. "YES!" I shouted, victorious.

"A D isn't a good thing, isn't it?" Edward asked. I pursed my lips.

"For your first time it can be. So, good job!" I said, putting my thumbs up. Edward didn't say anything. Instead, he was staring at my chest. I blushed and looked away.

Edward grabbed my hand and brought me to a secluded area. It was a broken down DDR machine. "Edward! What are you doing?!" I scolded. He didn't answer. I started struggling, but it didn't do any good.

There was a black blanket covering the dead machine. Edward lifted it up and pushed me in. "Edward! I demand to know what's going on!" I scolded again.

Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed me roughly. His tongue licked my lips and I parted them so he could slip in. His cold tongue tasted the inside of my mouth. I moaned.

Edward's hand reached down to my belt, as he undid it and let it fall dumbly to the ground. I looked into his eyes. "Now?" I asked. He closed his eyes and nodded.

It wasn't that I was scared to have sex with Edward, I mean, we already dropped the boundaries, but now? In a broken DDR machine?

I smacked my lips with his as I unbuttoned his pants. I got them off in one swift motion so he was in his boxers and me in my white lace panties.

"No time for foreplay," he said. I nodded as he lifted me up on the back bar. He took of my panties and pulled down his boxers.

Edward groaned and dropped his head. I'm sensing that he was is some sort of pain. **(How would I know? I'm not a guy :P)**

He looked back into my eyes and thrusted in. I was about to cry out, but his mouth muffled my cries. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and thrusted harder.

His hand slipped under my top to massage my chest through my bra. I moaned loudly once I felt my walls clamp against him. Edward thrust one last time, and I screamed 'Bloody Murder' in his mouth.

Edward released right after me with a long groan. I tried to regain the strength to breath properly. Once I did, I looked at Edward and pecked his lips.

"Ha ha...he'll never find me in here," we heard from outside. Oh Lord...

A little kid snuck in, oblivious of the fact that we were there. And that Edward was still inside of me. He turned around and almost screamed once he saw us.

"Ah gross. You're making babies...," he said disgusted, and then ran out. Edward and I looked at each other, and bursted out laughing.

Edward slid out and then put his boxers back on. I pulled my pants and underwear on and then tried to fix my hair, considering it was in some sort of mess.

We walked out, hand in hand, and saw two kids in the far corner, watching us. One of them was the kid we saw in the machine.

"See those two. I couldn't hide in the machine cause they were making babies," he said. The little girl looked back at him.

"Nasty," she said. The little boy nodded.

Edward rolled his eyes and then we went back to the DDR machine.

"Bella, if I get another D, will I be rewarded?"

**What do you think? Review, please? If not favourite or something. It'll make me feel better. Thanks **


End file.
